(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices including touch input devices, and more particularly, to a method and system for reducing display lag between touch input devices and display devices as well as decreasing power consumption.
(b) Discussion of the Background
A terminal may display an image to a user using a display panel combined with a touch sensor panel and receive touches from the user. For example, the terminal may display a graphic image on the display panel, and the user may touch a screen including the touch sensor panel (e.g., using an active stylus, a passive stylus, or a part of a body such as a finger) to interact with the terminal, thereby providing an intuitive user interface.
Touch events detected by the touch sensor panel may be processed by an application software running on an application processor (hereinafter, AP) of the terminal. Due to the many processing steps between the touch sensor panel and the AP and a non-deterministic processing time incurred by the AP (e.g., delays due to other calculations performed by the AP), the user may experience a high latency in the form of decreased responsiveness of the terminal.
Most people indicate that they can sense asynchrony of even 30 milliseconds between what they touch and what they see. Thus, delays of 50 milliseconds to 200 milliseconds often result in increased user complaints.
Further, when a low resolution image is transmitted between the AP and the display panel to display the low resolution image on a high resolution display panel, power consumption similar to that of a high resolution image being transmitted is required.
Accordingly, a technology for up-scaling the low resolution image after it is transmitted between the AP and the display panel is being developed so that the low resolution image may be suitably displayed by the high resolution display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present system method, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.